A Dangerous Attraction
by Sheldonandgarth
Summary: What if Cynda didn't kill Vincent and what if Vincent wanted Cynda. Rated M for obvious reasons (In later chapters)


_Hello readers! This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it! I read Look For Me By Moonlight originally back in the fourth or fifth grade and just recently reread it. Feel free to review and critique this fanfic because I sure do need it! I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in here, grammar has never really been my strong suit and I'm hoping this will help me improve. Thank you for reading my little spiel and I hope you enjoy!_

I woke up feeling the exact same as I had every morning since Vincent had started using me as his plaything, stiff and exhausted. I lay there a moment contemplating my situation and how I should have listened to Susan. Slowly I get up and head to the shower, my muscles screaming in protest and my head swimming. I turn on the shower and stick my hand under the water, once the temperature is to my liking I gradually take my clothes off. Making my way to the shower I suddenly stop, in the mirror is a person I don't know, a sickly husk of who I used to be. Disgusted I turn away and step into the shower.

"He's breaking me down piece by piece," I thought to myself. "First my mind and now my body, soon I suppose it will be my life."

At that thought I let out a sob and slowly slid down the wall, letting the warm water attack my body until it went cold, when it got too cold to bear I slowly got up and turned off the water. While towel drying my hair I walked into my room, threw the towel on my bed and started getting dressed. I slipped on a purple sweater and a pair of old jeans.

I slowly exited my room listening for voices, but all I heard was Todd talking to Susan in the sewing room. Quickly I walked into the kitchen, not wanting any attention from anyone, and got me a small glass of milk and a granola bar. As I ate I leaned against the kitchen counter, looking about the room. Susan had yet to do dishes and I felt bad adding another one to the pile, but as I stood there my body just got more and more tired. After I gulped down the last drop of milk I turned on the sink and washed out the glass and set it aside to use later.

I then lumbered into the living room and sat down on the couch. At first, I tried to entertain myself with one of Todd's books but then got bored not five minutes later. I gingerly threw the book back down on the coffee table and stared at the window. I watched the wind lightly blow the trees back, and then a snowflake fell, then another and another, and soon I was fast asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. Looking over I saw Susan's face, her brow furrowed with worry. Softly she said, "Hey Cynda, how are you feeling?"

"Decent," I answered, trying to force a small smile.

"Okay, well you slept here all day," she lightly teased, "But dinner is ready if you're up for eating something."

I meekly nodded and got up following Susan into the kitchen. Right as I sat down at my usual spot Dad placed a bowl in front of me. Smiling he said "Nice to see you sitting there again kiddo!"

I smiled back and nodded my head.

"Todd!" Susan yelled, "Hurry up, dinner's getting cold!"

I then heard loud footsteps and giggling coming down the hall, I looked up and there in the doorway stood Vincent with my little brother on his shoulders. I looked down and grimaced at my bowl of stew.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Susan but Todd insisted on me reading him one more page." Vincent said, "Would you mind if I joined you for dinner tonight?" I could feel his eyes on me as he asked the question.

"Of course," Susan said, "Jeff always cooks like he's feeding an army, so there is plenty."

Dad teasingly narrowed his eyes at Susan. Vincent lightly smiled at the comment as he took his seat.

The dinner went on fairly normal, I mean how normal can it be with a monster sitting across from you. Dad, Susan, and Vincent chatted amongst themselves with Todd chiming in every now and again to say something silly, as the chatter started to quiet down Dad looked at me. "Cynda," he said, "You've barely eaten anything."

Shyly I answered "I'm just tired." Looking up my eyes connected with Vincent's, I couldn't read his face.

"But honey, you slept all day." Susan chimed in.

Suddenly Dad said, "If you don't start getting better Cynda, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital."

At that comment my eyes quickly darted over to where Vincent sat, his face was dark as he stared at the table, obviously in deep thought. My heart sank, this will just give him more reason to kill me as soon as possible. I slowly nodded to acknowledge my Dad.

Susan then reached over patted my hand and said, "Why don't you go lay down and I'll be there shortly with a glass of ice water."

"Okay," I said as I stood up, "Thank you." as I walked out of the room I could feel Vincent's eyes burning into the back of my head.

When I got to my room the chill in there shook me to my core, I looked over to the window and saw that it was open. Quickly I ran to shut it, as I got it to close I looked out and saw Eleanor and the other ghosts floating outside. "Help me," I croaked, but as soon as the words left my lips they each started to disappear leaving me completely alone.

I looked out the window for a while, but soon I started to hear bowls clanging together as they were cleaning up and new that Susan would be here soon. Hesitantly I walked away from the window and started to undress, I walked over to my dresser grabbed a nightgown and threw it on. It was light yellow and fell just above my knees. I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror, whenever I used to wear this I always thought that it made me kind of sexy, but now with the state I'm in I look nothing even close. Slowly I tear my eyes away from the mirror and crawl into bed.

About thirty minutes later Susan knocks at my door and walks in. She hands me a glass of water, hugs me, and bids me goodnight. I then listen as she walks down the hall to the living room where my Dad and Vincent are already striking up what sounds to be a good conversation. I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling listening to them talk amongst each other, an hour passes, and then another, and soon they are all telling each other goodnight and walking back to their respective rooms. Quickly I flip over away from the door and bury myself under my blankets, desperately trying to force myself to sleep, but it's no use. The minutes fly by faster than I could beg them to stay. My heart drops as I hear a soft knock on my door. I stay put, not wanting him to enter, not wanting my life to end tonight.

"Cynda," Vincent says, "There's no point in fighting a battle you can't win." I can hear the mocking in his voice and anger slowly rises in my chest. I remain in my bed, my body screaming to go to the door, to let him in.

"Cynda," he says his voice full of conviction, "Open this door now."

At that my mind loses to my body and I slide out of bed and walk over to the door, as soon as I open it he is on me. Kissing my lips, jaw, and neck he then pushes me over to the bed and lays me down. I try to push him off of me but before I could he grabs my arms and moves them above my head.

"Cynda," he says as he places kisses along my neck and collar bone, "There's no use in fighting me,"

He then gets to the place on my neck, his mark, and bites down. I hiss but slowly as he drinks I lose feeling, when he is done I can't move. He smirks down at me.

"I'm going to miss feeding from you," he sighs as he runs a finger across my stomach.

I quickly close my eyes as they start to tear up, but that doesn't stop a tear from escaping. His hand brushes the tear away as he asks, "Why are you crying Cynda." he then takes his finger and traces a line from my jaw down to my neck and to the valley between my breasts, causing me to shudder.

His mouth cracks open in a grin as he leans in and says, "No matter how your mind may feel your body still wants me, and will always want me." He then chuckles in my ear and places a kiss on my cheek. "But we don't have time for such trivial matters at the moment," he says, a very serious look on his face. "I have a proposition for you Cynda," he looks at me expectantly.

"Proposition?" I ask, a concerning look spreading across my face.

"Well," he starts, "I have grown quite fond of you. Your naivety amuses me and I have recently been wanting some company, someone who relies on me." he puts his arm across my body and pulls me tighter to him.

"So you want me to leave with you?" I ask him confused.

"Not just that Cynda," he says, a brightness dancing in his eyes, "I want to turn you." His statement hangs in the air as my body turns cold. How could I become a monster like him, killing innocent people.

"What if I say no?" I ask, fear gripping my heart.

"I'll kill you and your family." Vincent responds without any emotion in his voice.

I take in a deep breath and close my eyes. Vincent brings up a hand and cups my cheek.

"I know it's a big decision, an easy one if you ask me, but a big one nonetheless," he says, "I'll give you until tomorrow night to make your choice." He then gets up and walks towards the door, but suddenly stops looks at me and says, "Cynda, if you tell anyone I will kill you and your family, you know that?"

I meekly nod my head. He looks at me for a moment longer and walks out, when I hear his door close I let out a small sob, and cry myself to sleep.


End file.
